What Happened Last Night?
by Huge8itch
Summary: Vriska tiene resaca y no recuerda lo que hizo anoche. Pero está en la cama con alguien y sus contactos no son de mucha ayuda para unir las piezas / Me parecía mal que no hubiera nada de esta pareja así que... voilá. Por otra parte, yo escribo bien, el que hace lo que quiere es el Doc Manager.


Tu nombre es Vriska Serket y desde luego la resaca no entra dentro de tu amplia gama de intereses.

Te duele la cabeza.

Te duele tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera sabes por dónde empezar a describirlo. Te duele tanto que incluso te estás mareando con los ojos cerrados. Tanto como si una manada de woolbeasts atronadores no dejarán de resonar en tu mente. Tanto tantísimo como si te estuvieran golpeando con un martillo enorme en el cráneo.

Espera.

¿Un martillo enorme?

Hay alguien a tu lado. Oyes su respiración y el tranquilo latido te indica que está durmiendo. Tocas el cuerpo... desnudo.

Oh jegus.

Intentas recordar qué pasó anoche pero te es imposible. Retrocedes un poco más.

Estabas en casa. Era sábado y te preparabas a conciencia para la fiesta de...

¡ESO ERA!

La fiesta de Gamzee. Sus fiestas siempre se le van de las manos, pero tanto como para acabar desnuda en la cama con alguien...

Abres los ojos pero sientes como si no lo hubieras hecho. Todo está completamente oscuro.

Oscuro como tu alma.

Há, que graciosa eres.

Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver tus manos frente a tu cara, lo que te hace plantearte si de verdad tienes los ojos cerrados o es que simplemente estás en un puto agujero negro.

Tanteas por la cama buscando tu móvil, pero no das con él. Sin levantarte ni hacer ningún movimiento brusco estiras la mano toqueteando el suelo. Tienes suerte y finalmente, dentro de la bola de tela a la que ha quedado reducido tu vestido encuentras el monedero, las llaves y el móvil.

Suspiras aliviada y lo coges, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la manta para no despertar al otro.

Te duele tanto la cabeza que lo que menos quieres en este momento es afrontar un momento incómodo de esa magnitud.

"Eh hola! Nos hemos acostado pero ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas ni si en algún caso tienes nombre, te apetece un café y tortitas? Mi lusus las preparaba estupendas".

Sí.

Eso sería tan perfecto que incluso tienes ganas de vomitar.

La cegadora luz del móvil hace añicos tus ya de por sí sensibles retinas. Bajas el brillo al mínimo con un gemidito.

Esto está mejor.

Abres Trollian y observas sin ver realmente las letras danzantes de colores ante tus ojos.

Vriska tienes que centrarte.

FOCUS.

Parpadeas un par de veces acostumbrándote a la claridad en comparación con la oscura habitación y vuelves a probar.

La mayor parte de ellos están conectados.

Seguramente alguno sepa qué te pasó ayer, dónde estás y si puedes salir de la cama sin miedo a que te apuñalen o algo peor.

Te maten.

Eliges a uno al azar para empezar. Estás tan perdida que hasta él sabrá más que tú.

[AG] begun trolling [CT]:

AG: ...

AG: zahhak?

AG: puedes hacerme el inmenso favor de decirme que pasó ayer?

CT: D- Serket

CT: D- No creo que yo sea el adecuado para tal misión

CT: D- Deberia ser alguien más... indicado quien te informase

AG: oh venga ya Equius te juro que si no me dices lo que sa8es me levantaré y te patearé el culo hasta dejarlo más escocido que los muslos de uno de tus hoof8east en celo

CT: D- ... Necesito una toalla.

[CT] ceased trolling [AG]

Gruñes por lo bajo haciendo que te duela más la cabeza si eso es posible o legal. Esta vez decides que vas a elegir adecuadamente. Esa maldita entrometida debe saber algo.

[AG] begun trolling [GA]:

GA: Oh Vaya, A Qué Debo Tan Agradable Compañía?

GA: Hace Mucho Tiempo Que No Hablamos Y...

GA: ...

GA: Vriska?

GA: Estás Ahi?

AG: hey

AG: me duele la ca8eza

GA: Asi Que Tú También Has Despertado Después De La Famosa Fiesta de Ayer.

AG: como lo sa8es?

GA: Huelo Tu Resaca Desde Aqui, Querida.

AG: oh joder no estoy para 8romitas, Maryam

GA: Ademas Parece Que Necesitáis Ayuda. No Eres La Primera En Acudir A Mí Y Apostaría A Que Tampoco La Última.

AG: 8ien

AG: genial

AG: estupendo

AG: puedes decirme lo que hice ayer?

GA: No.

AG: Qué? Por qué?

AG: no empieces como Equius porque entonces yo no...

GA: Te Diré Lo Mismo Que A Sollux: No Fui A La Fiesta. Por Eso No Puedo Ayudarte. Me Es Físicamente Imposible Conocer Tus Acciones Durante La Misma Puesto Que No Soy Una Seer.

AG: gog entonces no eres de ayuda

GA: Pero Si Necesitas Cualquier Cosa Vriska Ya Sabes Que Podemos

[AG] ceased trolling [GA]

Suspiras. ¿Por qué siempre que algo puede salir mal, te sale peor? Eso debería tener un nombre. La Ley de Vriska o algo así.

Cierras los ojos masajeándote las sienes, sientes la boca seca y como si te hubiesen pasado por encima con una apisonadora. Kanaya ha dicho que ha hablado con Sollux, así que él estuvo allí.

Te mentalizas para lo que vas a hacer y pulsas.

[AG] begun trolling [TA]:

AG: oye tú, estúpido low8lood

AG: ayer estuviste en la fiesta de Gamzee verdad?

TA: Miira, puta Hiighblood e2toy tan contento, pletóriico y radiiante de puta alegriia que nii me voy a mole2tar por el miierdoso iinsulto

AG: y a ti qué te pasa.

TA: que al de2pertar he pen2ado que 2eguiia 2oñando

TA: ahora creo

TA: creo que hay algo ahii arriiba

TA: y me ha mandado a uno de 2u2 ángele2

AG: de qué 8ulges estás ha8lando?

TA: e2pera

TA: e2pera y fliipa

[TA] send image file ohmygodthii2ii2fuckiinghappeniing. jpeg

TA: qué te parece

AG: eso son... las tetas de Aradia?

TA: que?! oh miierda, el puto 2 del fiinal

TA: tu no ha2 puto vii2to e2o me oye2?

AG: si si

[TA] ceased trolling [AG]

AG: oye Sollux tú...

AG: mierda

Tus ganas de alimentar a Spidermum se elevan rápidamente como la espuma del un mar agitado en una marea alta. Mindfang no tendría estos estúpidos problemas. Ella simplemente se levantaría y se iría y dejaría a quien quiera que sea ahí, como si se lo quieren comer los buitres. Ella no tenía que lidiar con nimiedades, sino derrotar bestias enormes y someter a todos los mares antes de que esa quisquillosa de Redglare...

Pensar en la grandeza de tu antepasada hace que te duela más la cabeza.

Vaya sorpresa quién lo habría imaginado.

Pero un momento.

Terezi. Recuerdas que fuiste con Terezi.

¡Si!

La hija de su lusus llevaba un vestido precioso seguro que ha matado a alguien para conseguirlo y...

El cuerpo junto a ti se mueve levemente soltando un suspiro. Tragas saliva inmóvil y aguardas unos momentos, pero no se ha despertado. Tan sólo se ha acomodado y acurrucado en la manta. Notas sus pies entrelazados con los tuyos. El calor de las sábanas es... agradable.

Supones que es lo único agradable de la situación. Bueno, al menos has encontrado el lado bueno que la Ley de Vriska puede joder.

Felicidades.

Todo sería tan fácil si pudieras tocar sus cuernos aunque fuese en la oscuridad...

[CA] begun trolling [AG]:

CA: vvris tenemos que hablar.

AG: me duele demasiado la ca8eza como para querer ha8lar contigo

CA: vvris no seas así

CA: ya sabes que me pasa

CA: si querías ponerme celoso, lo lograste vvulgarmente

CA: demasiado vvulgarmente para mi refinado gusto

AG: Me das ganas de clavarme el arpón en el pecho.

CA: oh, tu indiferencia hacia mis puros sentimientos negros si que se clavva en mi pecho

[AG] ceased trolling [CA]

Si creías que el café y las tortitas en Villa Conversación Incómoda eran lo que menos te apetecía en este momento, definitivamente te equivocabas. Eridan superaba cualquier barrera. Para mal.

[CA] begun trolling [AG]:

CA: pero déjame terminar vvris

CA: mis sentimientos son tan puros y dignos para alguien de tu clase que deberías estar agradecida de que alguien con mi sangre se interesase mínimamente por ti

CA: piratilla de mi

CA: órgano interno de bombeo

[AG] bloqued [CA]

Suficiente para toda una semana.

O una vida.

Decides por fin hablar con la ciega. Es tan irónico que una ciega sea la única que pueda decirte lo que te pone aún más enferma. Aún más enferma que el hecho de que esa ciega sea vidente.

Justicia Poética que lo llaman algunos.

[AG] begun trolling [GC]:

AG: oye tez

AG: tez

AG: terezi

AG: eeeeeeeeoh?

AG: puta ciega está dormida como un puto meow8east inmundo

GC: T3 3ST4B4 3SP3R4NDO

GC: :]

AG: me tomas el pelo? Llevo aquí como 15 minutos

GC: 3ST4B4 H4BL4NDO CON 4LGU13N P3RO T4MB13N T3 3ST4B4 3SP3R4NDO

AG: sa8es qué? No me importa

AG: qué pasó ayer?

GC: PU3S 4 V3R

GC: CU4NDO LL3G4MOS 3STUV1STE ZORR34NDO COMO D3 COSTUMBR3 CON UNOS Y OTROS BU3NO Y4 S4B3S COMO 3R3S CON UN P4R D3 COP4S D3 SL1M3 NO M3 OBL1GU3S 4 3XPL1C4RT3LO

AG: al grano

GC: T3 3NROLL4ST3 CON 3R1D4N H4ST4 QU3 3QU1US OS 3NCONTRÓ TODO MUY SUC1O Y N3GRO, 3L 3ST4B4 S4NGR4NDO

GC: LU3GO L3 T1R4ST3 UN4 T4RT4 4 L4 C4R4 4 4R4D14 Y L3 PUS1ST3 3L V3ST1DO P3RD1DO. 3QU1US L3 D1O SU CH4QU3T4 P3RO 4LGU13N L3 B4JÓ LOS T1R4NT3S H4ST4 L4 C1NTUR4

GC: NOS 3ST4B4MOS R13NDO H4ST4 Q3 SOLLUX S3 L3 LL3VÓ. SOSP3CHO QU3 FU3 3L.

GC: F3F3R1 S3 QU3DÓ 3N UN R1NCÓN Y 4C4BÓ DORM1D4 4BR4Z4D4 4 N3P3T4. Y G4MZ33 T1RÓ 4 T4VROS POR 3L T3J4DO 4 LO TROLLJ4CK4SS.

GC: L4 COS4 S3 D3SM4DRÓ B4ST4NT3, SU3RT3 QU3 D3S4P4R3CIST3

AG: entonces supongo que está 8ien

AG: creo

AG: la conversación será menos incomoda

GC: DOND3 3ST4S?

GC: :?

AG: ah en la cama

GC: 3N L4 C4M4?

AG: si

GC: 4N TU C4M4?

AG: hmmmmmmmm no.

GC: OH JOD3R 3STO 3S BU3N1S1MO 3SP3R4 UN MOM3NTO

AG: qué?

[GC] ceased trolling [AG]

Pero qué está pasando. Que está tramando esa idiota cegata. Oh aquí está de nuevo.

[GC] RIGHT NOW opened a new memo on board 3ST41S JOD1DOS H3H3H3H3

GC: B13NV3N1DOS M13RDOSOS

AG: terezi que haces

GC: T3 MU3STRO 4 TU COMP4Ñ3RO D3 C4M4

AG: Terezi pero qué

GC: OH V4MOS SÓLO 3STOY HAC13NDO L4 S1TU4C1ÓN 3NTR3 VOSOTROS DOS UN POCO M4S 1NCOMOD4

GC: POR D1V3RT1RM3

GC: V4MOS S4LÚD4L4 NO S34S T1M1DO :] NO M3 H4S D1CHO QU3 QU3R14S S4B3RLO Y 3ST4B4S T4N D3S3SP3R4DO?

CG: VETE A LA MIERDA

CG: OH JEGUS

AG: no

AG: no

AG: tu no D::::

AG: estoy cu8ierta de tu...

GC: NO OS H4C31S UN4 1D34 D3 COMO M3 3STOY R13NDO CON 3STO

Abres mucho los ojos y chillas. Tiras el móvil y te destapas respirando agitada. Él no. Él no por favor.

Oyes un grito con tu nombre. Y gritas el suyo.

Os buscáis en la oscuridad entre gritos y arañazos. Al final conseguís encontrar vuestras caras con las manos.

Te pregunta si habéis llenado cubos. Asientes despacio.

Grita y maldice pero no crees que esté enfadado. Tú no lo estás. El sexo es sexo al fin y al cabo.

Después de gritar un rato se queda callado y se deja caer en la almohada.

"ESPERO QUE AL MENOS TE HAYA GUSTADO. SINO SIGNIFICARÍA QUE ERES UNA DESAGRADECIDA, COSA QUE ERES, Y QUE ENCIMA YO SOY UN AMANTE PÉSIMO Y ME NIEGO A CREER ESO"

Le dices que no lo recuerdas y te tumbas también en la oscuridad, mirando al techo.

Oyes su respiración. El aire entrando y saliendo de sus órganos de refrigeración y distribución interna. Está ahí, desnudo y quieto. Miras en su dirección a pesar de sólo verlo todo negro y tanteas buscando su mano. Ambos estáis en el mismo barco. Los dos estáis igual de desorientados y frustrados.

Suspira y supones que te mira, apretando tu mano.

"PODRÍAMOS... EHM... VOLVER A... SÓLO POR RECORDAR, NO CREAS NADA RARO"

Sonríes y te incorporas. Te sigue doliendo la cabeza.

Pero no hay nada que el sexo no cure.

Y el sexo es sólo sexo al fin y al cabo, ¿no?


End file.
